


The room where it happens

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [27]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Ceremony, College, Confessions, Dalton Academy Warblers, Emotional Day, Emotional Hurt, Fear, Fear of losing, Fighting, Hurt, M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, Relationship Issues, Warbler Blaine Anderson, admission, anxious, jeff and seb have a moment, seblaine, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: It's the annual Warblers' acceptence-letter-cerenomy where they open the answers to their college applications. All is going well until Sebastian receives a letter in French and Blaine gets lost in his own head. Hurt and angst follow.Title obviously a "Hamilton"-reference. Part of my "Don't you want my teenage dream?"-series.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Jeff & Sebastian Smythe, Jeff/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever cry when beta reading your own work? I just did. I told you we need to work on a few relationship issues.  
> Tite obviously a "Hamilton"-reference.
> 
> Decisions you made for this work via my Insta-stories:  
> \- Blaine applied for Performance Studies and Education  
> \- Seb applied for Rhetoric and Legal Studies

_Dum-dum._

_Dum-dum._

_Dum-dum._

His heart is beating so hard, it feels like it might spring out of his chest.

_Whoosh. Whoosh._

The blood rushes through his veins and in his ears, it feels deafening.

_Wheeze._

His breathing is ragged, it feels like his chest is too tight and he can’t get enough air.

“Sorry, I’m late” says a voice next to him and he can feel how Blaine’s mere presence calms him. His heart rate is dropping, the noises in the room come back to him, his breathing evens out.

“Mom just brought over the last few letters, then she wanted to chat and told me to call her right after I opened all of mine to tell her about me. Oh, and she told me to say hello to you, too. Hey, you okay, Seb?”

He grabs Blaine’s hand and holds tight. _It’s gonna be fine._ He smiles a weak smile and looks to his left where Blaine sits next to him on the floor of the common room where they usually practice. Just this Sunday, it’s the room where dreams are shattered or learn to fly. It’s the Warblers’ acceptance-letter-ceremony.

“I’m okay now.”

Blaine smiles brightly back at him and kisses his cheek. His own smile fades a little. _It’s all coming to an end soon. He’s gonna miss him so much…_

Sebastian shakes his head. _None of that_.

Nothing’s been set in stone yet, he doesn’t know for sure that they will end up being away from each other. They’ll be fine. He keeps telling himself that they’ll be fine.

Blaine rests his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and looks down at both their piles of letters, tries to figure out if two of the envelops look similar, maybe the paper has the same color or there’s the same stamp on two of them but he gives up after a few moments. It’s no use, he’ll find out soon enough if they got into the same college, applied for the same college or at least in the same town.

They stayed true to their promise and didn’t talk about where they applied. Maybe because they wanted to push the thought of maybe having totally different favorites as far out of their minds as they could, maybe it was because they didn’t want to jinx it. Blaine was pretty sure that Sebastian had applied to some Ivy League colleges like Harvard or Yale, even if just so satisfy is ambitious father (or prove to himself that if he wanted, he could get in). And yes, Blaine had applied for some smaller art and/ or performance programs in the US and even in Europe. But the one program he was really hoping for? That was in Northern California and it had a lot to do with the City by the Bay. He looks down. He really, really hopes there’s a big letter from UC Berkeley.

“Alright everybody, now that Anderson decided to grace us with his presence, I suggest we get started.” Hunter joins their little circle and sits down. “Here are the rules: Everyone sorts his letters from big to small – we want to start with the good news. Put them in a pile in front of you, return address down so you can’t see it. Whoever has the most letters starts by opening one and reading it out loud. Then he chooses the next person who does the same until every big letter is opened. Then, we’ll move on to the smaller ones, same procedure as before. And whoever wants to can throw his rejections into that bin over there which we’ll light on fire outside later in the evening by the campfire place. That’s where we’ll meet the younger Warblers, too.”

David ends up being the first to open his letter, sitting in front of 30 letters and winning by far with that number.

After a few guys, Thad yells “Sebastian! Come on, Cap, show us what you got.”

Sebastian takes a deep breath and turns the first envelope around. In the upper corner he can see the logo clearly: Yale. He sighs. _Dad will be so happy…_ He opens the letter.

“Dear Mr. Smythe, we are happy to welcome you to our ‘Economics’-major at Yale University…” He folds the paper again and puts it back in the envelope. “Okay, next. Umm, Jeff?”

“Wait”, Hunter intervenes, “you don’t seem too happy about that. It’s Yale, Sebastian, were you hoping for another major?”

Sebastian groans. “No, not really, I only applied for Economics at Yale because my father wanted me to. He still wants me to pursue a career in business as much as I tell him that I don’t really see myself there.” He scoffs. “It’s not Yale, it’s the major. There was actually an interesting one called ‘Ethics, Politics and Economics’ that took a broader approach to economics, you know, a philosophical one even. That might’ve been interesting but Dad didn’t want to lower my chances a getting into ‘Economics’ so the deal was to apply for that – and only for that – at Yale and Harvard. The rest was up to me.”

The room is silent, everyone stunned at Sebastian’s outburst of feelings. As soon as he realizes what he just shared, he shifts uncomfortably and adds quickly. “Well, whatever, right? Jeff, why don’t you open your first letter?”

Jeff just stares at him, opening and closing his mouth, eventually forming the words “I’m really sorry, man, that sucks.” Sebastian looks at him and his face twist like he doesn’t know if he should be embarrassed or thankful. In the end, he settles on a small smile and a nod when he notices how those little words are laced with sincere empathy. _Maybe he should be nicer to him for the little time they have left together…_

Blaine opens letters from a few smaller colleges and also from Birmingham in the UK, Chicago and Michigan. Sure, living in Ann Arbor sounds great and from what he heard and read the musical theater department was pretty impressive. He loves the company that emerged from there, loves their parody musicals on YouTube. Yeah, he’d love to be a Starkid, _but…_

But his heart just keeps whispering that what he really wants is to go to San Francisco, a city he fell in love with and also **the** city **where** he fell in love. Before he knows it, he’s down to one big letter, fumbles with the edges of the envelope and dreads that he might not get what he wants.

Sebastian next to him is down to two more letters when Nick yells out his name. He sees him press his lips in a tight line and reaches out a hand to lay his hand on Sebastian’s knee in comfort.

Up until now, they both ended up pretty much all over the place, the closest for now if Blaine went to Chicago and Sebastian took the “International Business”-major in Minneapolis he doesn’t really want and where he just applied because it was his father’s Alma Mater. Even then, both cities are still about 8 hours away from each other. It would just make Sebastian unhappy, Blaine knows that and he swears to himself that he won’t let Sebastian do that to himself. _There has to be another way…_

Sebastian takes one of the letters into his hands and turns it around. His eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. _One of the favorites then_ , Blaine muses and smiles encouragingly at Sebastian.

__

“Come on, open and read it, we’re waiting.” Sebastian looks at him, then back at the letter before he carefully slips a finger in the little hole where the flap is glued to the rest of the envelope and rips it open. It’s a pretty thick envelope with obviously a lot of material but Sebastian fishes for the thin sheet of paper that seems to be the actual letter.

He clears his throat, Blaine squeezes his knee. “Cher M. Smythe…” (Dear Mr. Smythe…)

Blaine’s face falls. _Why is the letter in French?_

“Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été accepté dans notre programme de ‘Droit International’ à l'Université de Paris.” (We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to our ‘International Law’ program at the University of Paris.)

The whole room erupts in cheer and he sees genuine happiness twinkle in Sebastian’s eyes despite the disbelief as he laughs. Blaine forces a brave smile on his face, yet, he feels like crying. _Paris?_

Tears well up in his eyes because with a sudden clarity he realizes that it’s not important what his last letter says: _They won’t be together._ He can’t take away Paris from Sebastian, can’t beg him to turn down this opportunity. He knew it was a possibility that they might not be in the same city or the same region but _now they’ll probably be on two different continents with an ocean between them?_ What Blaine feared most just came true, the picture of his future unfolding and crumbling in front of his inner eye: His secret fantasies of early morning cuddles in bed before they head to their respective classes, coffee dates on campus and late nights hopping from bar to bar and melting against each other in the taxi on their way home, maybe after a year or so moving in together. Instead, they morph into another long-distance-relationship, waiting for the phone to ring and squeezing skype calls in before bedtime or breakfast because _it’s, what, a 6,7,8 hour-time difference between Paris and the US?_

He can’t take Paris away from Sebastian, however, he also can’t stand the reality that will be thousands of miles apart. He swallows the tears before they can spill over. He hears David yelling his name, didn’t even notice that they kept going. He grabs his last big letter and turns it around. Boldly on the front there’s a logo: It’s a book and the sentence “Let there be light”.

He got into UC Berkley.


	2. Next work: Better with you

Weeks of suppressed anxiousness catches up with Blaine and he gets lost in the fear of Sebastian moving to Paris for college. But Sebastian just gets angry. Why can't he see that all Blaine wants is to not be that kind of boyfriend who stands in the way of the other's dreams? Why can't he see what is so obvious to Blaine?

Title from Jesse McCartney's "Better with you". Hints of a beautiful Blaine/Nick-friendship and a NIff-relationship.

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184876)

Part of my "Don't you want my Teenage Dream?"-series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :)  
> As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)

**Author's Note:**

> We're back to a more or less regular schedule with new works every Monday! If you want to get notifications when the new chapter is out, just subscribe to this work (since I always add a chapter with the link to the next part), subscribe to this series or to my account. Or check back in a week :)  
> As always, feel free to leave some love and let me know what you think. Find me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), TikTok (akfanfivlove) or here in the comment section, waiting for your words to brighten my days :)


End file.
